


Interest

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Akaashi is interested in Ennoshita.





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested EnnoAka, so here we are :D

At first glance, Karasuno's new captain may have seemed like nothing special. He was plain and didn't force his way into the spotlight like some of his teammates did, but Keiji knew better than to underestimate Ennoshita Chikara. He was someone who could keep rowdy players in check, someone who paid close attention.

And so it was no surprise to Keiji that Ennoshita-san noticed his staring. The thing that _did_ surprise Keiji was that Ennoshita-san started smiling every time their gazes met. As far as reactions went, it was subtle, but it was definitely there. And it was certainly enough to get Keiji's hopes up.

 _Maybe_ , Keiji thought, _the interest isn't one-sided._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92), [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael).


End file.
